Sisterly love
by Tani
Summary: Christian's sister exeplains to him the importents of love. Songfic to love this way, takes place when Christian is 5 please read! I'm begging you!


Sisterly love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing you may recognize, I don't own the Eden's crush song (Hey I thought it fits this little idea of mine) and I don't own Moulin Rouge, I do however own Christian's big sister Lyra.  
  
5-year-old Christian James sat at the foot of his four- poster bed, angrily swinging his feet. He had a scowl on his usually light and happy boyish face, and his arms were folded. How could she d this to him? Leave him all along, with no one to play with, to sing him songs, or to cheer him up when his father yelled at him, his sister Lyra had been his mother figure, and she was leaving him, all alone.  
  
Christian once again felt that empty twinge of pain in his gut. He hated his father, whom had never really shown any love towards him, probably because Christian's mother died in childbirth, and his father undoubtedly blamed Christian for it. Many of the family's friend's thought Mr. James would be happy to have a son, someone who could take over the family business, and carry on the family name. But he wasn't, what good was a family if your wife was dead?  
  
Christian, felt his lower lip begin to quiver, and his vision go blurry; tears slowly trickled down his cheeks. This wasn't fair! He would never see his sister again.  
  
Lyra James, sauntered into Christian's room, wearing an elegant tangerine colored dress, and matching bodice. She grinned and tossed a stray curl of her chestnut brown hair out of her face. "Hey Chris, how do I look?" She said in a mock seductive tone of voice, but then she noticed his tears.  
  
"Ah honey, what's wrong?" She asked sitting down beside her kid brother and wrapping her arms around him, with motherly instinct. Lyra had been so enthralled in how she won over her father she had neglected Christian a fair bit. But she had a right to be enthused she was only 15 and she was leaving home, to get a career in show biz in Paris, or maybe England.  
  
" Why do you have to leave me?" Christian wined. " Who will I have when you're gone? Who will tuck me in at night, or lift me up when I can't read something, or kiss me if I have an owie? I think your being very seltish!" Christian yelled and turned his back on her.  
  
" Christian, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I have to go out and follow my dreams, in order for me to grow, to be the best I can be. It's a great big beautiful world out there and I want to see it all!" She was speaking with such enthusiasm such conviction that Christian glanced at her over his shoulder.  
  
" I want to go out in this great big world and make a difference!" Lyra continued, her eyes filing with a light she always had when talking about matters she supported with such a passion, that very same light Christian would one day inherit. " But most importantly I want to fall in love." Lyra finished with a sigh.  
  
" Ewww Lyra! And besides why would you want love any way?" Christian inquired.  
  
" Because love is the most wonderful, tremendous, opulent, extraordinary thing in the whole world. It has been the muse of painters, writers, and musicians, for centuries, and will be for centuries to come. There are so many forms of love, and so many things it could do, it knows no boundaries, love." Christian looked somewhat puzzled. Lyra sighed, and began to communicate to him in their special way, through song.  
  
" I want to run into someone's arms. Lie on a bed of roses. I, I want to feel just like Juliet. I wanna fall in love. I've got a feeling." She scoped Christian up in her arms, and twirled him around while continuing to sing.  
  
"Everybody wants someone to love, someone they can trust, somebody they can touch. Everybody wants to give their heart away. Everybody needs a little tenderness to fell understood, to feel passionate. Everybody wants to be in love this way. I know I do, what about you." She flicked his nose affectionately after singing that.  
  
" I wanna be somebody's baby, I wanna cry, and still feel beautiful. Maybe I just wanna be myself, am I the only one. I've got a feeling."  
  
"Everybody wants someone to love, someone they can trust, somebody, they can touch. Everybody wants to give their heart away. Everybody needs a little tenderness to feel understood to feel passionate. Everybody wants to be in love this way. I know I do, what about you?"  
  
" I know I do, what about you. Oh, see I do, doesn't everybody wanna give their heart away. Dosen't everybody wanna love this way 'cause I do!"  
  
Lyra led Christian out side to the balcony. The view from Christian's room was spectacular. There was gardens and rolling hills, trees, birds, butterflies, and streams, as far as the eye could see covering there family's estate. Lyra smiled, the light summers breeze playing with wisps of her hair. She took a huge breath of the fresh, clean air, and turned her glance towards the orchards, remembering how her mother used to take her out there, to collect apple's during harvest season, or how she would play with Christian among the trees. So many memories, so many good times, but all good things come to an end.  
  
She smiled at Christian and continued her song. " Everybody wants someone to love someone they can trust, somebody, they can touch. Everybody wants to give their heart away. Everybody needs a little tenderness to feel understood to feel passionate. Everybody wants to be in love this way. I know I do what about you?  
  
" I wanna fell like an angel I want to fly in a beam of moonlight. And I, I wanna see heaven from the inside. I wanna be in love this way."  
  
Lyra belted out each note louder than the first, as she stood on top of the balcony rail, slipping a little, but luckily Christian pulled her down. Lyra smiled and place Christian on a porch chair, and ruffled his hair.  
  
" Everybody wants someone to love. I wanna feel just like Juliet. Everybody wants some one to love. Everybody needs a little tenderness. To feel understood, to feel passionate. Everybody wants to be in love this way."  
  
She finished her song, and was glad to see her brother was grinning. " Do you understand now?" She asked hoping she wouldn't have to break out in song again.  
  
"Yuppers! Maybe love isn't icky after all." Christian said the last part blushing a bit.  
  
" I'm glad you finally see reason. So are we still pals?"  
  
Christian nodded his head vigorously, and flung his arms around his sister. "Friends till the end." Lyra chuckled.  
  
Lyra took his hand and led him to her room. " I have something for you." She said, and disappeared into the next room.  
  
" Is it candy, huh, huh is it is it is it?" Christian asked, as he jumped excitedly on her bed.  
  
" No it's not candy." Lyra said reemerging from the room. " Your chubby enough already." She said tickling him.  
  
" Ah! Lyra, stop it!" Christian shrieked between giggles.  
  
"Okay I'll be right back, just let me go get it." Lyra said once again disappearing.  
  
Christian's eyes widened as she appeared carrying a large wooden box, Lyra motioned for him to follow her into his bedroom. She placed the box on his desk, and moved away for him to open his gift.  
  
Christian lifted the latch, and pulled the cover off to reveal a shiny new typewriter, his excited smile vanished, to be replaced, with a confused look.  
  
"Lyra? Umm what is this?" He asked scratching his head.  
  
"It's a typewriter Christian." She smiled, hoping he liked it.  
  
"It looks like a case with little squares on it." He said.  
  
" You write things with it, here let me show you." She showed him how to put the paper in, and how to type the words. Christian grinned.  
  
"Wow! That's amazing! Listen to the bell noise! How does it do that?" He started typing away.  
  
"I know how you always wanted to be a writer, so this will make things so much easier for you." She kissed him on the head, and quietly left to gather up her things, and say her goodbyes.  
  
Around fifteen minutes later, Christian noticed Lyra was gone. " Caroline?" He called to his Nanny.  
  
"Aye me wee Master." His kind old Scottish Nanny responded from the hallway.  
  
"Were is Lyra?"  
  
"Oh laddie, I'm terribly sorry, but she just left mere moments ago." She said sadly.  
  
Christian tore out of his room, raced down the hallway, and slid down the banister of the staircase. He looked around the foyer, noticed no one was there, and tore out the door. Lyra was just getting into her carriage.  
  
" Lyra! Lyra!" Christian yelled, with his arms flung out, running down the path towards her.  
  
Lyra turned around, and nearly fell over when Christian jumped into her arms.  
  
" I love you Lyra." Christian whispered, his eyes were closed, tears had started flowing. Lyra smiled, and kissed him on the head. She put him back on the ground, and crouched down to his height.  
  
" I love you to sweetie. Now you be good," She cupped his chin in her hand. " And you take care of father, don't worry, we'll meet again some day. Now don't get into trouble." She ruffled his hair one last time, and got into the carriage, which sped away leaving Christian standing and watching, with tears in his eyes.  
  
Christian ran up to his room and finished working on what he had been typing earlier. When he was done it read.  
  
" Love is like oxygen love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong all you need is love!" Christian read his work, and grinned.  
  
15 years later  
  
" Sorry Dad, but my future dose not lie in the family business, I'm going to be a writer. Goodbye, I'll write to you when I reach Paris." And so our starry-eyed writer left London, with typewriter, and suitcase in hand, ready to live his dreams.  
  
Fin  
  
A/n: So what do you guys think? Do you think I should do a sequel to this, Christian meets his sister again after Saltine's death? Should I do more song fics (this is my second), or did this suck too much? 


End file.
